Underneath the Stars
by DySolo
Summary: Rated M rooftop scene in Chapter One of One Small Step. Part of Deal Breaker 'verse.


Title: Underneath the Stars  
>Pairing: Geekywood! LilaReid  
>Rating: MATURE<br>Summary: Part of the Deal Breaker 'verse. Part of Chapter 1 of One Small Step!  
>Author's Notes: This is the extended rated M version of the rooftop scene in the first chapter of One Small Step - so go read that first or this won't really make much sense.. Well I guess it will. Ha ha. Want more of the Deal Breaker 'verse? Check out One Small Step (LilaReid), Breaking the Cycle (Elle/Morgan Elle/Reid), Body Shots (Elle/Reid), and Date Night (JJ/Reid)!

* * *

><p>"You ever want to do something you know you probably shouldn't, but feel like… if you don't do it, you'll regret it more?"<p>

"I don't understand." He says, looking at her. She kisses him again, fingertips brushing against his spine. He shivers a little as she pulls back again.

"I want you."

Spencer swallows difficulty. She was blunt. He looks at the woman. "You…here?"

She bites on her bottom lip. "It's not like anyone can see us and… going back to my place, there will be paparazzi and…" She looks up at him, suddenly appearing nervous. "Oh god, you think I'm a whore don't you? I don't usually do this, I swear. I've only been like…" She blushes, pausing herself again. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want, I mean…"

He sits on an air conditioning unit, looking at her. "I've never done something like this." He says, truthfully, "But… I mean, if.. We could see where…" He pauses and reaches out for her. She smiles, still blushing, grabbing his hand before walking towards him. She settled in his lap. Spencer tentatively reaches out, running his hand up from the outside of her knee to her thigh, under the bunched black material of her dress. She smiles before leaning into kiss him again. His hand pauses and the other moves to her neck as they kiss. After a few moments of heavy kissing, she grabs his hand placing it against her chest.

"Touch me." She murmurs against his lips, arching her back, pressing into his hand. He groans at the movement and kisses her again harder as his hand explores against the thin cotton of her dress. He realizes she's not wearing a bra as his other hand moves farther up her thigh over sheer material. He feels her fingers curl, grasping at his shirt as his moves over her hip and to her ass.

"Better." She murmurs as his lips move against her neck. He pulls away before mouthing at a hard nipple. She moans, a hand moving to his hair. "Spence."

She's the only other person to call him that and the first to do in a moment of pleasure. He sends a shiver through them and he nips, gently. She gasps, pushing her hips downward, rubbing against his erection. He groans before she moves, his thumb hooking around her panties, tugging slightly when she moves. Her hands untangle from his hair as she stands slightly.

"Off." She encourages and both of his hands slip under her dress, tugging off the lacey thong that matches her dress in color. She balances herself against him as he slides them down her thighs and calves, before she settles back on his lap, hands immediately going to his belt and pants buttons.

"I don't have any-"

"It's okay."

"Are you on the-"

She kisses him. "don't worry." She says, his lips brushing against her forehead and she looks down at his lap, unzipping his pants. He moves to kiss her neck as her hand runs over his boxer briefs. "Off." he encourages this time and she raises her head to kiss him, her hand moving inside of his underwear. He groans against her lips, deepening the kiss. She strokes him for a moment before raising her hips to position herself. He pulls away from the kiss to help, a hand on her hip as he watches her lower herself on him. He watches her before she smiles and kisses him again. He's never done it like this before and is slightly unsure of what he needs to do, raise his hips? Just sit there? His thumb massages against her hip as he rocks his hips slightly. She groans, biting at his bottom lip as she pushed against him with a moan before raising her hips up and lowering herself so he was fully inside of her again. He noticed she rubbed against him again, somehow finding pleasure in it before he lifted her hips and pulling her back against him, understanding how to make it work. With his help and her own, Lila withered against him.

"fuck, fuck." her hands buried in his hair and she half-moaned, half-chanted his name as she continued to thrust and then rub against him. Her sounds only increased his own arousal and he found himself raising his hips as much as he could to meet her as he pulled her closer to him. She comes quickly, quicker than he expects and her tightening around him drives him crazy. He restrains himself from lifting her up and moving them to the floor of the rooftop as she rides out her own orgasm. She grabs his shirt, tugging.

"More."

"Floor?" He asks, unsure. It's dirty. He knows that she wouldn't want to lay on the roof of the building.

"Don't care. Harder." She grunts and he debates it in his head. It doesn't take more than a few seconds before he speaks again.

"Floor." 


End file.
